Conscience
by ApoptoxinWorshipper
Summary: In which Nana is not an airhead, and the women have far more influence than you think. Slow updates (I'm have no idea where the story is going, so please, bear with me)
1. The Beginning

Sepira honestly hated Kawahira sometimes. Just because the humans didn't live as long as them, or possess the same flame capacity didn't mean that they were inferior. In fact, their short lives made them far more motivated to change themselves and the world. Take that young man she'd entrusted the Vongola Rings to. He had a heart of gold, and the neighbourhood he'd grown up in had transformed into a bustling town. She was sure he'd have a bright future ahead of him, regardless of the strangely fuzzy image she got whenever she tried to take a peek. Calling her proud was an understatement.

After she and Kawahira had had their umpteenth argument, she'd given up. Let him live like a recluse. She'd found herself a wonderful man-Antonio was sweet and caring and didn't mind that she'd still be alive long after he'd died. He'd even suggested that they have a child, so she wouldn't be so lonely after he passed.

That had been thirty years ago. Antonio had sadly perished in a gunfight, something he'd been resigned to ever since he'd joined the mafia. Sepira had cried for days, and created her own famiglia to honor him. The Giglio Nero was flourishing and she was expecting grandchildren any day now. She was a bit torn over the fact that it would be a girl, since it made it all the more likely that they would inherit her shaman powers. She didn't want to burden them with visions of the future. They were always just obscure enough to make them extremely difficult to change, but clear enough that there was always that whisper of guilt. That she could have done something to help.

But that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that she'd had another vision. One where that blithering idiot Kawahira was rippng the pacifiers from the "Arcobaleno", in order to pass them onto the next seven. The poor things would almost certainly die from it, and it wasn't even necessary! So long as the two of them or any of their descendants worked together, it was possible to gently extract the pacifiers without harming the hosts. If it came down to it, they could split the pacifiers down some more. But when she confronted the idiot, he'd spouted some nonsense about the risk of failure and how splitting it would reduce the efficiency. He'd dared to tell her that small sacrifices are necessary to prevent greater ones! If he 'd just stop being so stubborn, there would need to BE any sacrifices. While she'd been momentarily stunned by his specious arguments, he'd run off. Now he was refusing to respond to any of her messages. Unfortunately, her powers lay mostly in precognition, and she wouldn't be able to force the man to see reason. Hence her current decision.

She ran through her mental checklist. She'd passed on the Mare Rings to her little boy, and he'd understood its importance, promising to pass it down the family line unless they found someone who was more fitted for it. She was sure she could trust them with her mission. Then she'd found that young vigilante who'd impressed her so, and he'd pledged that his family would protect the rings, even if he had to seal their powers. The strange young blind boy he'd had with him had promised to care for the rings, always. Despite being sure he was a human, she was strangely inclined to trust his words. She sat down, and focused. This would be her last contribution to this world.

Kyuseishu Ichi was the perfect Japanese woman. She'd often been called a Yamato Nadeshiko, something she found rather insulting, since she knew Nadeshiko and the girl was a good ten years younger than her. But people only saw what they liked to see, and Ichi was perfectly comfortable with that. One small insult could never be bad enough to ruin the fact that everyone came to her with their own expectations, and no one bothered to look into who she really was. If only they tried to look deeper, they'd see an intelligent young woman who was motivated by far more than empty compliments and mindless flattery. What she wanted more than anything, was to make a difference to this idiotic world. And to that end, she'd do anything. What she couldn't stand was the fact that no one listened to her calls of peace and coexistence. Despite the men around her claiming that they'd do anything for her, when she tried to get them to use their words rather than their swords, they just patted her head and told her nonsense like "It's not your place. This is a man's duty". Hah! What drivel, they just reveled in the feeling of power, using purely their instincts to make decisions. What was the point of evolution is they were just going to act like barbarians? It was the last straw when she saw a pair of idiots fighting over a child, spouting some drivel about taking him on as a protege. Yet they cared not for the boy himself, as she watched the boy totter unsteadily towards the river. She saw him slip, and her body moved on it's own, running to him and throwing him back. She lost her balance. Kyuseishu Ichi plunged into the icy water.

Sepira took calm deep breaths, and channeled all of her energy into one point. As the ball of energy in her heart slowly culminated, she thought of a person that she believed had the greatest potential to change the world: someone born in the wrong time, but had the greatest heart. Someone whose resolve was strong but had the flexibility to adapt to anything. As she released the energy from her body, Sepira smiled, and took her last breath.

Kyuseishu Ichi woke up in a pool of blood, and a splitting headache. Despite the lack of injury on her person, the blood obviously belonged to her. _Wasn't she in a river? She remembered regretting how little she'd done in her life, but being grateful that she could have saved one life in her last moments. So what was she doing here? And what were these things surrounding her?_

The crying of a baby startled her out of her mental spiral. _A baby? What would that be doing here?_ Following the noise, she found a little boy. He looked obviously uncomfortable, and she intuitively knew that he'd wet himself. _What?_ Checking the diaper, which she somehow understood, she found that she was right. _What's happening to me? Why do I know this? Wait. Did he just call me mama? Oh no, where's his mother? Omigodamihismotherwhatdoidowhereshisfather. His father!_ Grasping this tiny ray of hope she ran about the house looking for the boy's father, only to find the house empty. An earsplitting cry rang through the house, and Ichi remembered that she hadn't changed the boy's diaper. Rummaging in a cupboard, she found a new diaper and changed him. Picking him up, she rocked him until he fell asleep.

At which point she looked down and saw the blood drying on her shirt. _Omigod! There's still blood everywhere! What if the father comes back to this!_ With that thought, Ichi ran about the house, cleaning everything up. She seemed to know intuitively where everything was and how to use it. _I guess instinct is useful sometimes, huh? How ironic. The only thing keeping me mostly functional is my intuition. Guess I shouldn't have insulted it so much, huh?_

After a few minor mishaps, and entertaining the baby until it went back to sleep again, the sun had set. She still saw no sign of anyone returning to the house. _I guess I'll turn in. Can't leave a baby in the house alone_. Scooping up the baby, she took him to the large bed in the master bedroom, and tucked them both in.

That night Kyuseichu Ichi dreamed. A black-haired lady with a star mark under one eye appeared before her.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am Sepira, the one who brought you to this time"_

 _"YOU'RE responsible for this?! What am I doing here? What did you do? Why am I here? What's with the baby?_ "

Sepira held her hand up, stopping the outburst.

 _"I know you must be confused, but I believe that you are the best candidate for this job."_

 _"Job? What job? "_

 _"The boy you hold in your hands, is a vital to the good of the world. He will bring peace to the Underworld, and subsequently the world itself._

 _So what am I here for?"_

 _"You have the greatest resolve to change the world, and have a pure heart, but were taken before your time. So I am giving you a chance. A chance to raise the wind of change._ "

The conversation continued. Sepira patiently answering all the questions Ichi had, having had enough of the obscurity of her own visions. That night, Ichi became Sawada Nana, loving housewife and mother. And, unknown to anyone else, personal teacher for one Sawada Tsunayoshi on the morals and goodness of the world. She would be his staunchest supporter come what may.

A/N: This story mainly came from my inability to accept that Nana is such an airhead. Slight AU. Smart!Nana, Probably BAMF!Tsuna! Hope you enjoy.


	2. The Start

Sawada Nana lay, once again in a pool of her own blood.

Luckily, she'd left little Tsuna with a neighbour that day, having realised a week into her new life that her "husband" was clearly a lost cause. Unfortunately, she'd been putting off all the chores that weren't essential to their survival so she could spend more time with Tsuna, thinking that she could do them when he came home. Thus dust had piled up, dishes were unwashed and the entire house needed a proper clean. So she'd left Tsuna with a neighbour. Halfway through cleaning the kitchen, she was assassinated. She should have listened to that feeling telling her leave the house that morning.

"Huh. I am ridiculously easy to kill. It only took one hit! I didn't even sense someone in the house!"

As she lay there, bleeding out, she thought of all the things that she'd promised to do, and how she would raise Tsuna to be a strong, benevolent boy. She regretted once again, how little she'd done, and how Tsuna would have to adopted or left in an orphanage because of her. The thought of Tsuna being all alone filled her eyes with tears. She'd only known him a week, and he was already her raison d'etre.

 _I wish I could have raised Tsuna properly_

And with that. Nana passed away.

Only to wake up again, in a dark empty space. She felt kinda floaty actually. Was this death?

"Oh, Ichi-chan! I'm so sorry for the burden I've placed on you! It must have been so painful."

"Sepira? Where are you?"

"Ichi-chan, you're probably trying to find me now, but unfortunately I used the last of my energy to teach you when I brought you into this world. The voice you're hearing now is just a projection I've left in anticipation of this occurrence. You've died, with regrets about Tsuna. I can give you one more chance at life, but you won't be able to communicate with me any longer. Please, do whatever you can to live. I'm counting on you."

And with that, Nana's world turned white and she found herself back in the kitchen.

"Yknow, this feels an awful lot like deja vu. Except you were a lot less helpful this time, Sepira." she sighed. "Did I really die?" she asked herself, rubbing her chest. Her hand came off red. "Well, I guess that answers that question"

Nana stood up. Locking all the windows and the doors, pulling all the blinds and shielding the house from view, she pushed aside the lingering feelings from her healing wounds and began to clean up.

Once she was satisfied with the house, she carefully covered her face and went to pick up Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari Liya was a beautiful specimen. She was petite, with jet-black hair that fell softly around her heart shaped face. She was also deadly.

Long ago, she'd been the daughter of a Long Triad leader. She hadn't been named heir, due to being female, and had not desired the position. Fortunately (or unfortunately for the Triads), she had inherited an iron will and a propensity to work for what she wanted. By the time she was 15, her strength and intellect had been unparalleled. It was also around this time that her father reached his twilight years and retired into obscurity with her mother. The matters of inheritance left to the clan, as per tradition. They were none of a retired leader's business - if an internal fight caused the group to splinter and lose their power, such was their fate. She was elected as the most eligible candidate.

She'd been displeased for being tied to the Triads in such a way and having her freedom limited, and declined. After fourteen dead assassins (causing her "opposition" to lose their power) and the decimation of a small outside group (who had attacked her because her clan had named her heir anyway), the fools lay their arms at her feet and begged her to be their leader. Liya relented, on the condition that she was allowed to do what she wished, wherever and whenever she wished. Having borne witness to the consequences of defying her, the clan had quickly agreed, adding that they humbly requested her to please communicate with them when she could. They'd worked out (read: she implemented and they gratefully accepted) a global communication system which allowed her to see reports and give orders wherever she decided to go.

Liya fingered the necklace resting at the hollow of her throat. Oh yes, it was a very handy thing indeed. It had a small, but powerful tracker contained in a Faraday's cage that, if she chose to open, would summon all clan members to her side. Failure to comply meant expulsion from the group, usually leading to a swift death. There were dead drops in all the cities she frequented (and some she didn't, you could never be too careful), in all of which physical copies of the clan reports were left. Some of the clan has seen it as a weakness in security and disapproved. After several spies and assassins had blinked out of existence trying to break into her dead drops, the opposition hadn't dared to question her again. Orders "appeared" on the desk of her second in command when she felt it necessary (They just chalked it up to her strength and speed but truthfully, she couldn't be bothered to deliver them all personally. She had her ways. To rely solely on the Triads was foolish. But they were free to think what they wished).

On her travels, she'd encountered Hibari Kyou. After a rather epic fight, she'd defeated him. He had accepted her superiority but demanded further fights. She ran. He chased. Sometime during their game of cat and mouse across the world, he'd managed to romance her and they were married by her twentieth birthday. They settled in his hometown of Namimori, where she found out that the local Yakuza obeyed his every word and all other crime was swiftly stomped out. She thought it was cute. She didn't think it was nearly as cute when they found out that she was pregnant, and every person even marginally associated with the Underworld refused to meet her eyes, but watched her closely wherever she went. That had ended rather suddenly. Nonetheless, she was happy here in Namimori.

She appreciated how expansive and beautiful the mansion they occupied was, but from  
the outside, she knew it was intimidating. Added to her husband's violent reputation, she knew that he was viewed as far more of a tyrant than the protector he tried to be. Then again, He had always been awkward at socialising. So, she took it upon herself to be their intel.

Liya took the name "Kobayashi Himari" and rented a small house. She posed as a supported housewife, and spent her days socialising. Any problems that she felt needed attention, or a gruff warning at the very least, she quietly persuaded her husband to take care of, slowly building Hibari into a name that the townspeople recognised and respected as enforcement and protection. They had nothing to fear if they followed the rules, after all.

As a result of her mingling, she became friends with Sawada Nana. The two women had taken one look at each other, and had seen the quiet strength and secrets they both held. The common ground had allowed them to bond, though neither shared nor pried into the other's business. Which was why it was so surprising when Nana turned up at her door to pick up Tsuna. Oh, she was on time and immaculate as always, but there was a haunted quality to her gaze. Liya immediately let her in.

* * *

Nana was surprised when Himari-chan bustled her into an overstuffed sofa, placing a cup of soothing chamomile tea between her hands. She didn't look that bad, did she?

"Nana, dear. What happened?"

"I, um…. I, uh…."

"Nana, dear. We both have our secrets - and I respect that - but you need to tell me what's gotten you so shaken. I don't need the whole story if you don't want me to know, but I'd like to stop this from happening again"

And, here in Himari-chan's home, with her soothing voice, reality finally hit. She'd _died._ Properly, and completely. She hadn't even had the chance to _fight back_. How could she be a good mother to Tsu-kun if she could even stay alive?

"I…..I _died,_ Himari-chan! I bled out on my kitchen floor!"

Liya would never admit it, but her mind blipped. " _What?"_

"Oh, I know it's hard to believe. I know I'm alive _now_ , but I died for a good while! And then I came back to life!"

As ridiculous as it was, Liya was still a Triad Leader. She was acquainted with technology and secrets of the Underworld, and it paid to roll with the punches. She looked into Nana's eyes and only saw distress - she wasn't lying.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down. I believe you."

" _Really?_ I don't quite believe it myself, and I lived it _or did I die it_?"

Nana's confusion was too cute and Liya stifled a laugh. "Really."

Nana hesitated. Sepira had never said that she had to keep it a secret...and Himari-chan would never tell an untrustworthy soul - she had her own secrets under lock and key. But... _would she believe me? And would she remain my friend?_

"I...I have something to tell you, Himari-chan. I...I'm not from this time"

"Really? Well, that certainly explains a lot"

Well. She certainly took that well. Nana blinked.

"So? Are you going to explain anything else?"

And so Nana began to tell the story of her journey across time.

 **A/N: I cbf retelling the story you already know, so here ends this chapter. Oh, and this was supposed to be like, a short oneshot based on the prompt "What if Sepira gets a vision of the future, and blesses one more line of humans? In which Nana has strong intuition too - explaining why Tsuna has such amazing hyperintuition" It was supposed to connect to canon! But that's not how my muse works** _ **apparently,**_ **so you get this monster. I'm not going to stop writing until I get this to a satisfactory end, but fair warning:** _ **I have no idea what I'm doing.**_ **I'm just writing whatever makes sense to me at that particular moment. BTW If anyone wants to try and make that prompt** _ **actually work**_ **, or just wants to play with it, go ahead. Pls tell me about it when it's up, so I can see what should have happened.**


End file.
